iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarrah Vikary
Sarrah Vikary, better known as Ser Harras Vikary, is a knight originally from Casterly Rock. Considered one of the most renowned knights of the day, Ser Harras joined the Kingsguard in 367AL. He is currently the last remaining Kingsguard appointed by Valarr Targaryen. Appearance Sarrah stands at 6'2" tall, with broad shoulders, strong arms, and a fairly flat chest, kept bound at all times. She has thick brown hair, usually cut around mid-neck, fair features, and dark blue eyes. Compared to his peers, Ser Harras' lack of facial hair or body hair is a point of amusement. With coin won through tourneys and bets, Ser Harras wears fine but battered armour over leather and linen tunics, breeches, and sturdy boots. History Sarrah Vikary was born in 338AL in Casterly Rock to Stephen Vikary and his wife, Harriet Clifton. Both distant relatives of small knightly houses, the Vikary-Cliftons managed to avoid court life for the most part. Following Stephen's disappearance in a storm during a voyage to the Arbor, Harriet moved her small family back to Clifton lands south of Castamere. Raised out of court life by a reclusive mother, Sarrah had a mostly unremarkable childhood, though indulged in any Harriet could provide. By her eighth nameday Sarrah was taught to ride like any other highborn girl, and at her request, swing a sword, throw a spear, and train for battle like a highborn boy. Dressing almost always in masculine wear, never in gowns or dresses, Sarrah quickly grew taller and stronger than boys her own age. By her seventeenth nameday, Sarrah had left home and went exclusively by the male name Harras. Travelling as a squire for a band of hedge knights, Harras trained strongly with a spear, but found their skills laid best in jousting. With a lance in arm, Harras was fearfully gifted with deadly aim and command of their horse. Slowly but surely he made a name for himself through the southern regions in the tilts. In 356AL Harras was in Pinkmaiden, when a treasonous plot to hold the nobles hostage and loot the castle's treasury began. During the night of a terrible storm, the banks of the river broke as the fighting began, thus named the Battle of the Rapids. Harras swam across the raging waters to save the life of Lord Piper himself, cutting down the bandits and pulling the Lord of Pinkmaiden from the waters before he could drown. For their efforts, Harras was knighted Ser Harras Vikary, a hedge knight of the Seven Kingdoms. After travelling through the Riverlands and the Vale, Harras and his companions made their way south to the Crownlands and Queen's Landing, where he entered the tilt in what would be Queen Daenerys' last ever tourney. Harras won the joust without peer, given his prize by the Queen herself, 30 000 gold dragons. He now remains in Queen's Landing, taken on Lucimore Sunglass as a squire, and recently purchased a home in the city. Recent Events After being sworn in King Valarr Targaryen's kingsguard in 367AL, Harras moved into the Ashen Keep of Queen's Landing. Personally assigned to the protection of the king, Harras found the duty tedious at times, but mostly uneventful and informative. He began a brief fling with Lady Alerie Tyrell which ended once her titles were stripped and returned to Lord Alester Tyrell. Harras has stood guard for multiple important events, including the affairs of Princess Alysanne Targaryen, and the slaying of Lord Arthur Dayne, Hand of the King. On the day of the Princess' disappearance, Ser Harras was off rotation and safe in his quarters of the Kingsguard Tower when Valarr Targaryen killed the remaining Kingsguard who let Alysanne leave. Currently the only Kingsguard left, Harras had made plans to leave Queen's Landing, find Princess Alysanne, and return her to her rightful throne. Category:Westerlander Category:House Vikary Category:Kingsguard